Pickup (Ability)
Pickup (Japanese: ものひろい Pickup) is an Ability introduced in Generation III. Effect In battle Generation III-IV Pickup has no effect during battle. Generation V onward At the end of the turn in which another Pokémon used a one-time use item (including throwing an item with or using ), a Pokémon with Pickup will collect the item if they are not holding anything. If more than one Pokémon has Pickup or , the faster Pokémon will restore an item first. If multiple items can be collected, the Pokémon will collect the item most recently consumed. A single Pokémon's Pickup will not activate more than once per turn. Pickup cannot collect an item if the Pokémon that consumed the item is no longer on the field at the end of the turn, or if the item has already been recovered (such as with , another Pokémon's Pickup, or Harvest). Pickup cannot collect an item that a Pokémon consumed before switching out, even if it switched back in again before the end of the turn. Pickup cannot collect items that have been destroyed with , eaten with or , or knocked off with . A popped Air Balloon cannot be collected. A Pokémon may only have one consumed item at a time; if a Pokémon consumes an item, obtains another item and consumes it, the original consumed item cannot be collected, even if the second item is collected or restored then swapped away. If the Pokémon obtains another item after consuming an item, Pickup can still collect the old item as long as the Pokémon does not consume the new one. Outside of battle After winning a battle, any Pokémon on the team that has this Ability and is not already holding an item has a 10% chance of creating a held item for itself, even if the Pokémon was not used in battle. This Ability is still active while the Pokémon is fainted. Items received Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Colosseum Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen In , the Ability focuses on , which are not as readily available in Kanto and the Sevii Islands as they are in Hoenn. Pokémon Emerald In , the Ability was changed to be affected by the Pokémon's level. =Battle Pyramid = In addition, the Battle Pyramid has a separate list of items that can be received; this table, however, is instead based on the number of floors/rounds the player has completed inside the Pyramid. The Pickup table and the item balls on the ground share this same pool of items. Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2, White 2, X, and Y Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon Pokémon with Pickup In other games Each time the player enters a floor, a Pokémon with Pickup will have a small chance of finding an item that can appear on that floor (other than Poké) as long as it is not holding an item. In Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, Pickup will not activate prior to obtaining the Treasure Bag. Pickup works for Makuhita Dojo, even though items do not spawn on the ground. Description |Finds items if the Pokémon is not holding anything.}} |Enables the Pokémon to find items occasionally when it is not holding anything.}} | }} |The Pokémon may pick up an item when it goes to a different floor. When the Pokémon goes to a different floor, it may pick up an item! But if it is already holding an item, it won't pick up anything. }} |When the Pokémon goes to a different floor, it may pick up an item! But if it is already holding an item, it won't pick up anything.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming, the that used during his match against was revealed to have Pickup as its Ability by Emerald's Pokédex. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=撿拾 收集物件 |zh_cmn=撿拾 / 捡拾 撿東西 物品拾取 |nl=Grijp |fr=Ramassage |de=Mitnahme |it=Raccolta |ko=픽업 Pick-Up |pt=Recolheita |ru=Пополение Popoleniye |es=Recogida |vi=Thu nhặt }} Category:Abilities with field effects Category:Abilities that activate at the end of the turn Category:Item-manipulating Abilities de:Mitnahme es:Recogida fr:Ramassage it:Raccolta ja:ものひろい zh:捡拾（特性）